


My Darling Wife

by Voltagevixen365



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltagevixen365/pseuds/Voltagevixen365
Summary: I've dedicated the entire month of February on my blog to host a Fabulous Follower Appreciation Month to share my gratitude for following me! This letter is from Jumin, and you can find the full version on my tumblr blog @voltage-vixen!
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Kudos: 13





	My Darling Wife

My darling wife,

Are you as content with our life together as I am? Although content isn’t enough to describe how ecstatic I am when I awake before you. Lying next to your side, I find that the core of my very being is entranced; even while you slumber I’m a prisoner unquestionably held in your captivation. Even in your most innocent of states, you never cease to tempt me.

How I long to touch you. My fingers naturally are drawn to the locks of your curls splayed across the softness of your cheeks. While I could lose myself in the sight of your gorgeous hair, I much prefer to revere in the alluring display of your face uncovered….although that’s not all I wish to admire….. 

Well, I shall wait for you to awaken and then you can see for yourself.

Love,  
Jumin Han


End file.
